The present invention relates to a conductor rack which is used for an electric connector, especially for a connector shaped like an RJ11 telephone connector.
Regular RJ45 connectors (commonly used as network connectors, and shaped like RJ11 telephone connectors) and RJ11 telephone connectors are equipped with eight conductors and six conductors respectively. Because the size of connectors is very small, therefore it is difficult to make the plastic shell and the conductors integral with each other, so that the machines used for manufacturing these connectors are very expensive. In order to minimize the manufacturing cost of these connectors, the conductor rack and the plastic shell are separately made, and then assembled together. For examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,991 and 5,639,267 disclose such structure. However, the arrangement of both conductor racks require long conductors. Therefore, it is necessary to shorten the length of conductors to reduce the cost. Furthermore, the conductor rack according to these connectors is not applicable for holding indicator means. Therefore, these patented techniques cannot be employed for RJ45 or RJ11 connectors with indicator means.